


Ereri/Riren prompts

by suncheryy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Drama, Established Relationship, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Fanboy Eren, Knight Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Mutual Pining, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Prompt, Witch Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncheryy/pseuds/suncheryy
Summary: Levi x Eren self made prompts of mine!can use but please give credit ^_^Also you can change the given titles from the prompts
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Your lips,My lips

Fanboy!Eren Singer!Levi

levi in no name singing apocalypse while slow dancing with eren on the stage.

(both remember the past from 2000 years ago) 

song: Apocalypse by Cigarettes After Sex 


	2. Your Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall can change the title of the given prompts if you want

Mangaka!Eren, Barista!Levi

Eren mangaka of aot and Levi a sleep deprived barista that's a loyal reader of aot

both met at the cafe Levi worked at while Levi noticed Eren reading aot too.


	3. By The Sea

Partyboy!Eren, College!Levi

highschool Eren party boy went skinny dipping by the sea (yes i know,cliche) only to be found by college student Levi who just want to relax but was interrupted by Eren.


	4. Me and You

ChildhoodFriends!Ereri

Levi and Eren are neighbors, though Eren had to move somewhere far, Soon after Levi moved too.

only to be reunited again by meeting each other at the neighborhood they used to live at, though both don't remember each other.


	5. Witch

Salem Witch hunt era

Witch!Eren,Knight!Levi

Witch Eren got caught and was imprisoned with other accused people. Knight Levi assigned to watch over the accused witches and saw Eren.


	6. Ghostly Touch

Ghost!Levi ,Human!Eren

Ghost Levi who lives at the old apartment in peace only to be interrupted by noisy neighbor Eren.


	7. Imaginations

Mentallyill!Eren ,Imagination!Levi

Mentally ill Eren made Levi from his imagination and its his only escape from the reality.

he doesn't want to be cured.


	8. Imaginations

Mentallyill!Eren ,Imagination!Levi

Mentally ill Eren made Levi from his imagination and its his only escape from the reality.

he doesn't want to be cured.


	9. When our eyes meet

Doctor!Eren, Captain!Levi

Eren became a doctor and one of Hanji's assistant, due to learning he could turn to a titan he met Levi.


	10. When our eyes meet

Doctor!Eren, Captain!Levi

Eren became a doctor and one of Hanji's assistant, due to learning he could turn to a titan he met Levi.


End file.
